


Confrontation

by DelicateRadiohost



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, so u fucked a bitch can u fuck me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateRadiohost/pseuds/DelicateRadiohost
Summary: When James Monroe is lettered by Hamilton about a dispute from 4 years ago, he begins to reminisce on the old days and what happened on that day.





	Confrontation

      James heaved a heavy sigh as he stared at the letter from a pissy Hamilton. His eyebrows furrowed in thought as he reread it over and over. He remembered how he went to him that day, 4 years ago, to confront the secretary about embezzling government funds only to learn that it was an elaborate sex scandal the man was involved in. His mind wandered to what happened when he shooed his colleagues off and tried to talk to Hamilton privately in that office. The memories now flooded back to him. 

 

      _James burst into the door with his two friends, fuming with check stubs and papers in his hands that he plopped onto Hamilton's desk. "So Hamilton. Care to explain the meaning of this? A source told us you'd been embezzling our funds. What do you have to say in defense?" James drawled. The fiery ginger man shot up "EMBEZZLING? Oh no no no Mr Monroe. This is no case of embezzling. See here... I um.. Engaged in an affair with a Mrs Maria Reynolds. T'was quite an amorous affair." Alexander quickly shot off to the curious James. Monroe raised his eyebrows "Woah. That..." He murmured and looked at his colleagues, waving them off. When they were gone, James sat on the edge of Alexander's desk. "Explain." He murmured. Alexander nodded and immediately began. "It all began when I was working at home. I received a visitor who turned out to be this helpless and abused woman and she asked me if I had any money and if I could walk her home. So I did! I gave her thirty dollars and began to guide her to her house. When we get there, she began to lead me to her bedroom where she began to seduce and undress me. She looked so helpless... I couldn't deny her. And I didn't... James Reynolds found out and blackmailed me. I had to pay him to continue. And I did. For a year... One thousand dollars altogether from my pocket."  
_

_Monroe sat there in thought, pondering to himself. "Well if you can have sex with a random woman..." He trailed off before hopping off the desk and to Hamilton, kneeling beside him, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips, a soft, delicate kiss. They held it for a moment before James pulled away. "Let me do as I wish and no one will know..." He whispered. Hamilton slowly nodded and their lips locked together. Hamilton whimpered while they kissed and reluctantly deepened it to please the other man. Monroe grabbed his jaw roughly and pulled him in hard, their teeth clinking. Alexander moaned into his mouth, his breath tasted of ale and bacon. James reached for his coat, keeping their chests pressed tightly together. Alexander whimpered again, James' mouth taking over his and tongues mingling sloppily . Alexander pulled away briefly to take a breath. "S-sir..?" he whispered. James just grunted gruffly and yanked him back. Hamilton grumbled and hesitantly placed his hands on James' shoulders. Monroe wrapped his own arms under Alexander's and grabbed his hair, gently pulling it. Alex winced into their kiss and shuddered, unsure what to do at this point if James wasn't gonna fuck him. James just kept kissing sloppily until Alexander melted into it and began to enjoy it more, kissing back eagerly after a while._

_James smirked and made their tongues clash in a feud. This went on for a bit until James pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths still. Hamilton panted and shivered, his freckled face flushed over in a crimson color. James let out a purr-like sound. "That's all I needed Hamilton." He grunted and stood up, leaving the flustered and aroused Hamilton sitting there._

Now James read the letter Hamilton bestowed upon him. It read

**'Mister Monroe,**

**I understand we have not been in the best of hearts over the years and it is time we address that. A pamphlet in the paper has released my information of the affair to the public eye and you are but the only one who knows of it and you had taken notes in the room alone which I was speaking to you in. I would like to inquire on how this story got published for all eyes to see my good sir. It is unfaithful to your word and a blow to all the honor I have left.**

**Your obedient servant,**

**A.Ham'**

 James grumbled as how he were to respond, memories still raking through him. He picked up his quill and inked it, beginning to write in neat print.

**'Mister Hamilton,**

**I understand your concern and you are quite bold as to confront me head on but I can assure you I never recited any of the information I have heard from you. I do not know as to why this secret of yours has been told to all but I can reassure you that I had nothing to do with it. Please, leave me to my important work sir. Don't forget about my promise to you and what happened.**

**Yours,**

**J. Monroe'**

 

Over the months, fiery, disputed letters went back and forth between the two until Hamilton said something to which Monroe asked Aaron Burr to help him out. He wrote to the man 

**'Mr Burr sir,**

**Secretary Hamilton has said things that make him seem like he is challenging me to a duel. If he is, tell him I accept his offer for honor but if he isn't recite to him that I myself am not giving him any challenge. Thank you.**

**Yours,**

**James Monroe'**

   Finally, when Aaron Burr sent a letter to Hamilton explaining what was going on, a duel almost took place but it never happened. Eliza Hamilton, Alexander's wife, stopped it from happening by keeping him home. T'was all settled. 

 

(I'm so sorry I have writer's block this is terrible)

 

 


End file.
